Secret
by a beautiful misfortune
Summary: Lily made sure that no one discovered her secret- well that was until James Potter got involved. ::For Samantha::


James leaned back into the uncomfortable library chair. Letting out a small yawn, he wondered how he had ended up in the library in the first place. Looking around the table he had been sitting at with his best friends, the answer was obvious. It was his bookworm friend, Remus, who cheerfully decided that they had to study for their upcoming NEWT exams that took place later in the year.

It was only an hour into their studying and James was completely bored out of his mind. He glanced at his other best mate, Sirius, who was staring blankly at his textbook for the past ten minutes, not even bothering to turn the page. Rolling his eyes, James figured that Sirius had fallen asleep. Sirius had managed to develop a skill where he slept with his eyes open to trick Remus into actually believing that he was studying. Glancing over at his other friend, Peter, he appeared to be actually be studying like Remus. It didn't really surprise that much that Peter had listened to Remus. He was also a people-pleaser.

James made a barely audible groan;he was incredibly bored. He was never the 'studying' type. He preferred just to 'wing' something, which Remus highly disapproved of. Out of the sheer boredom, James grabbed his quill and tried to balance it on his nose.

"Damn it!" James cursed as the quill fell off his nose and onto the floor.

Remus looked up and rolled his eyes. "James," he said in a warning tone, "what are you doing? You should be studying like us. Even Sirius is taking his studies seriously."

James snorted. "Yeah, now tell me the truth, do you honestly believe that?" he asked as he titled his head in Sirius's direction.

"He isn't," Remus finally said.

James smiled, "Oh, he is my dear friend."

Remus sighed; he should've figured that Sirius would pull a stunt at this. He looked at his friend, with his eyes facing down and with his hair covering his face, there was no way that Remus could've known that Sirius had been sleeping. Noticing that Sirius was supporting his head with his chin and the left side of his face with his left hand and in one swift move Remus hit his arm, resulting in Sirius's head banging against the table.

"I swear it wasn't me who put the explosives in Slytherin's pudding!" Sirius said as he snapped his head up, with his curly hair sticking to his face. "Wait, where am I again?" he asked while looking around slowly at his surroundings.

James started laughing, "You're in the library, mate. You fell asleep on us."

"Whatever," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Did you really put explosives in Slytherin's pudding?" Remus said with a frown and a disapproving glare.

Sirius shrugged as James slapped him on the back. "It was nothing. Those little pricks deserved it," he said darkly.

James got up from his seat, "Well, as entertaining this was, I'm going to head over to the Quidditch pitch. I have to work on some new plays and maybe get some practice in before our big game against Slytherin this Saturday."

"James, I really think –"Remus started before being cut off by James.

James rolled his eyes. "Please save the lecture Remus," he said just as Remus was going to rebuttal. "You need to live a little, there's more to life than studying. You gotta learn how to have some fun. I'll see ya'll back at the common room," he said as he exited the library and headed outside towards the fields.

* * *

Lily was never really a sneaky person in general. However, this was a totally different situation. Lily had a bit of secret, a secret that she couldn't tell anyone, not even her closest friends. It wasn't a bad secret or anything, no. It was just embarrassing if anything and she had no clue what would happen if it got out. Here she was at seventeen and trying to teach herself how to fly. In her first year, she had a horrible experience that ended up with her in the Hospital Wing with a broken arm and ankle. Since then, Lily had a fear of flying and never wanted to participate in anything of the sorts.

She had finally gotten the courage to try it out by herself when no one else was around. She had been taking small steps. She still didn't master the skill of flying quite yet, but she was awfully close. She stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, when she heard footsteps and something that sounded like a case being dragged across the ground.

Scared that her secret might be discovered she made a dash for behind the bleachers on the other side. As she reached the bleachers she quickly hid behind them, peeking from behind them, she saw the last person she wanted to see: the arrogant twat— James Potter.

Lily continued to stare at him; even though she never admit out loud (or to him for that matter) he looked good in his Quidditch pants. She felt herself start to blush, before she was seen, Lily looked away. This was so embarrassing, how could she leave now? She would have to walk across the field and be noticed by James in order to leave. This was just perfect.

"What are you doing out here Evans?" a voice asked her only to belong to James Potter.

Lily jumped in surprise as she turned around to face him. Her hands immediately flew to her hips as he stood there grinning like Cheshire cat.

"What's it to you?" Lily asked in a low voice.

James shrugged. "Nothing, really I was just wondering why you were staring at behind the bleachers," he said as he pointed his thumb in the direction of the bleachers.

Lily blushed. "You saw me staring?" she squeaked in embarrassment.

James smirked. "I saw you from the corner of my eye. I saw that look in your eyes; I bet you were hoping I'd be shirtless, and maybe dripping in suds, just like some of the Muggle models that you and Alice giggle about all the time."

Lily looked up, mortified. "What?"

James pointed at her. "Look, you're doing it again. You weren't paying attention because you were too busy checking me out. Like a piece of meat."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're delusional and for your information, I wasn't."

"Well, to you, I'm just a big beefy drumstick with eyes," James countered teasingly.

Lily shrugged and smiled, "Well, I guess it's good for you that I'm a vegetarian."

James started to laugh, "Now, what's the real reason why you're out here? I never pegged you as the stalker type."

Lily just stared at him. "I'm certainly not a stalker, but I was just walking around." Lily said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Liar! You always wrinkle your nose when you're lying. So, tell me the truth, what is the real reason?" James asked again.

Lily sighed, "Fine, I was trying to teach myself how to fly."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

James grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll take you flying and trust me you won't regret it."

Lily was hesitant. "I really don't think that's such a great idea, James. I'm still scared of the broom; I'm trying to conquer my fears."

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

James sighed. "Do you trust me?"

Lily bit her lip. "Frankly, no, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Fine then. Come on, I'll be right behind you, just climb onto the broom," James said as he handed Lily his broom.

Lily accepted the broom nervously. She was still scared of flying, but this was the only way of conquering her fears. She mounted the broom and got on, and then she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. Lily looked above as she saw James right behind her.

"Now, just hold on, and don't worry; I won't let anything hurt you," He reassured her, as he remounted the broom and started to fly in the evening sky.

Lily felt the wind run through her hair. It felt amazing, incredible, and whatever other adjective you could come up with for the feeling of pleasure. She admitted silently that she loved the feeling of James arms around her. She felt safe, almost like nothing could go wrong when she was in his arms.

It felt like forever as they flew around the Quidditch pitch a couple of times. Before, James finally allowed the broom to lower itself so both Lily and James were able to touch the ground again with their feet.

"Now, was that so bad?" James asked.

Lily shook her head. "No, it actually wasn't. Thank you, James." Lily said as she kissed his cheek.

James blushed as he stood there for a few moments, still wondering what had just happened. "Lily, I know I asked you a million times, but would you go out with me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose so. I'll meet you at the Great Hall entrance this Saturday; we can go to Hogsmeade together, but I should be going it's almost time for dinner and Alice will be wondering where I am," Lily said as she started to head back to the castle.

James stood there for a minute as she walked away and when she was out of sight, he raised his fist in victory as he quietly said, "Yes."

* * *

a/n: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for taking such a long hiatus. With my finals/AP testing I was just too overwhelmed to write or even think about FF. I can proudly say though, I am an official high school graduate of 2013.

This one-shot is dedicated to **Samantha (Ginny124). **I'm sorry that this was late, but I hope that the story makes up for it!

A special thanks for **Sam (Missing Mommy)** my beta reader without her I would be hopeless when it comes to editing. Another special thanks to **Liza (Forever Siriusly Sirius) **without you I don't know how I would thought the story turned out.

until next time,

xoxo Kaia


End file.
